The World Is New
by Chillkroete
Summary: DM/HG 'Kaum waren sie auf den düsteren Kerkergang hinaus getreten, platzte es aus Hermine neugierig heraus: "Wer war denn das in deinem Zimmer?" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, antwortete der Slytherin: "Blaise Zabini - du solltest ihn eigentlich kennen."'
1. Der heimliche Verehrer

The World Is New   
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermine  
  
Ort: Familie Granger, Hogwarts  
  
Zeit: Sommerferien, 5. Klasse  
  
Genre: Romance/Mystery  
  
  
  
1. Der heimliche Verehrer  
  
Hermine Granger, eine von Hogwarts Musterschülerinnen, hatte sich wohl noch nie so sehr auf die Sommerferien gefreut, wie in diesem Jahr.  
  
Im vergangenen Schuljahr waren schreckliche Dinge vorgefallen: Voldemort war stärker denn je zurückgekehrt. Er hatte viele Todesser, die sich noch immer loyal gegenüber ihm verhielten, um sich versammelt, und er hatte sich einen grausamen Plan ausgedacht, um Hermines besten Freund, Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, umzubringen. Allerdings schlug der Plan fehl und stattdessen musste Cedric Diggory, Sucher des Quidditch - Teams aus Hufflepuff, sterben, wofür sich Harry die Schuld gab.  
  
So lange sie noch in Hogwarts waren, war Hermine stark gewesen. Sie und Ron hatten versucht für Harry da zu sein, doch nun, wo endlich Ferien waren, konnte sie sich zurücklehnen und entspannen.  
  
Harry konnte sie in den Ferien sowieso nicht erreichen, da die Dursleys, seine einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten, ihm jede Möglichkeit untersagten, mit seinen abnormen Freunden, wie sein Onkel Vernon immer zu sagen pflegte, zu kommunizieren und Ron, so war sie sich sicher, würde in seiner großen Familie gut aufgehoben sein, also brauchte sie auf niemanden zu achten und konnte einfach in den Tag hinein leben. Ihr kleines, gemütliches Haus im Muggel - London bat dafür gute Voraussetzungen.  
  
~  
  
Es waren etwa fünf Wochen der zwei Monate der Sommerferien vergangen, als Hermine von ihrer Mutter, Eleonore, an einem sonnigen Morgen geweckt wurde: "Guten Morgen, Schatz!", meinte sie fröhlich, während sie die roten, samtenen Vorhänge aufzog und die Fenster aufriss. Hermine blinzelte ein wenig, wegen des nun stärker einfallenden Lichts. "Morgen", nuschelte sie antwortend.  
  
Hermines Eltern versuchten das Leben ihrer Tochter so normal, wie möglich weiter zu gestalten. Sie hatten von Molly und Arthur Weasley erfahren, was die Kinder im letzen Schuljahr erlebt hatten und entschieden daraufhin Hermine einfach viel Freiheit - und zeit zu geben und weiter zu leben, wie zuvor. So würde sie die Ereignisse wahrscheinlich am schnellsten verarbeiten können. Hermine war nämlich ein Kopfmensch, die immer alles mit sich selbst ausfocht.  
  
Eleonore Granger stand nun schon eine Weile am Bett ihrer Tochter, die wieder eingenickt war. Möglicherweise hatte sie einen Alptraum gehabt, und somit nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.  
  
Aber Hermine biss sich tapfer durch und wenn sie mal wieder einen besorgten Blick ihrer Eltern einfing, hielt sie meist einen Monolog, dass es Harry viel schlechter gehen würde, da er schließlich getötet werden sollte, alles direkt erlebt hatte, und seine selbstbezogenen Verwandten wohl keine Rücksicht auf ihn nahmen.  
  
Mrs Granger schüttelte Hermine leicht, um sie zu wecken: "Komm Hermine, aufstehen!", flüsterte sie, "du hast doch heute Geburtstag!".  
  
Hermine öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen und schaute ihre Mutter verschmitzt an: "Das habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen!", gestand sie.  
  
"Das macht doch nichts, dann ist es eben eine schöne Überraschung für dich!", freute sich ihre Mutter, "es wurde für dich heute übrigens schon ein Strauß mit 15 dunkel roten Rosen von einem Kurier abgegeben.hast du etwa einen Freund? ;)"  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, verneinte, und sagte: "Geh doch schon mal vor, Mam, ich werde gleich kommen!"  
  
Während sie sich dann anzog, dachte sie nach. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, von wem die Blumen sein konnten.  
  
Zunächst hatte sie an Harry gedacht. Hatte er den Kuss, den sie ihm zum Abschied auf die Wange gegeben hatte, überinterpretiert? Rote Rosen waren schließlich ein Zeichen der Verehrung und Zuneigung, aber dann verwarf sie den Gedanken auch schon wieder. Er hatte sicherlich keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihr ein Geschenk zu kommen zu lassen. Seine Verwandten hatten das bisher auch immer zu verhindern gewusst.  
  
Ron schloss sie von vornherein aus. Ihre Mutter hatte gesagt, die Blumen seien abgegeben worden, und von solchen Muggel - Dingen verstand er einfach nichts. Er konnte nicht mal ein Telefon richtig bedienen und hätte auch wohl eher seine Eule Pigwidgeon, die er von Harrys Paten, Sirius, geschenkt bekommen hatte, geschickt. Bei diesen Gedanken musste Hermine ein wenig kichern.  
  
Die Gryffindor - Schülerin war nun wirklich neugierig geworden, bis sie darauf kam, dass sich an dem Strauß bestimmt eine Karte befinden würde, die Aufschluss gab. Niemand machte so ein Geschenk ohne einen Hinweis auf seine Identität.  
  
Wenig später ging sie dann frisch und gut gelaunt nach unten in die Küche, wo schon ihre Eltern mit einigen Geschenken auf sie warteten. Außerdem war der Tisch bereits gedeckt mit verschiedenen Brötchen und Croissants, mit ein wenig Obst, Brotaufstrichen und für sie stand speziell noch eine Karaffe Orangensaft parat.  
  
Außerdem zierten die Rosen, von denen Mrs. Granger gesprochen hatte, den Tisch.  
  
Hermines Neugierde war wieder geweckt; sie schritt zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Kärtchen - konnte aber keines finden. Nun war sie wirklich verwirrt.  
  
Wer mochte ihr nur so ein Geschenk machen? Ein Geschenk, wie sie fand, das in gewisser Weise von Reife zeugte.  
  
Klar, sie hatte sich immer über die witzigen Dinge gefreut, die sie von Ron und Harry bekam, aber es waren irgendwo auch kindische Dinge. 'Der Schenker', dachte sie, 'hat wirklich Courage bewiesen, nur schade, dass ich nicht weiß, wer es ist!'  
  
"Hermchen...", wurde sie von ihrem Vater, Rupert Granger, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, und nur er durfte sie so nennen. "...komm mal zu deinem alten Vater..."  
  
Rupert nahm seine Tochter in seine Arme und drückte sie kräftig an sich: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag, Liebes!", und mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange entließ er sie wieder.  
  
Dann umarmte Eleonore ihr Kind und gratulierte ihr ebenfalls. Hermine fühlte sich wohl und geborgen.  
  
Als nächstes überreichten ihre Eltern ihr dann die Geschenke. Darunter war z.B. ein Kurzgeschichtenband von James Thurber, ein Muggel - Autor, von dem sie in Muggle - Studies (weiß nicht, wie es auf dt. heißt) gehört hatte. Er schrieb Kurzgeschichten über Tiere, die aber auch immer eine Metapher darstellten, und sich somit auf die Menschen übertragen ließen. Das fand Hermine sehr interessant und hatte es sich gleich gewünscht.  
  
Sie bedankte sich fleißig bei ihren Eltern und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück lief sie schnell wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um direkt das Buch anzufangen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie gefragt, ob sie bei dem schönen, sommerlichen Wetter nicht lieber auf der Terrasse lesen wolle, aber das verneinte Hermine, da sie der Auffassung war: Lieber gesund, als braun.  
  
Als Hermine ihr Zimmer betrat, wurde sie auch schon empfangen, und zwar von Pig und Errol, die es sich auf ihrem Bett schon bequem gemacht hatten. Die Eulen der Weasleys hatten ein recht großes Päckchen bei sich.  
  
Hermine befreite sie sofort davon und gab ihnen Futter und etwas Wasser. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig das Papier, und zum Vorschein kam ein Karton, in dem sich ein typisches Sammelsurium befand.  
  
Die Gryffindor - Schülerin musste schmunzeln. Genau, was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie freute sich sehr. Allein schon, dass sie an sie gedacht hatten war toll.  
  
Die Eulen waren gerade wieder davon geflogen mit einem Dankesbrief von Hermine, und diese wollte nun mit ihrem Kurzgeschichtenband anfangen, als ihre Mutter sie rief: "Hermine, Telefon!"  
  
'Komisch, wer kann das nur sein?', fragte sie sich, und lief geschwind die Treppe hinunter zum Telefon.  
  
"Hi Hermine, hier ist Harry!"  
  
- "Harry, wie schön von dir zu hören!", rief Hermine freudig.  
  
"Danke. Du, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, die Dursleys sind gerade einkaufen, und ich wollte dir nur eben zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren!"  
  
- "Danke, Harry. Vielen Dank!"  
  
"Keine Ursache! Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß und machst dir einen netten Tag!"  
  
- "Ja, ganz bestimmt!"  
  
"Schön. Ich muss dann auch mal wieder!"  
  
- "Ok. Schön, dass du angerufen hast! Pass auf dich auf!"  
  
"Mach ich...ciao!"  
  
Hermine war glücklich. Nun hatte ihr bester Freund doch noch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihr zu gratulieren. Das war wirklich ihr bester Geburtstag.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt.  
  
  
  
A/N: Zwei Hinweise:  
  
1. Laut http://www.hpzeittafel.de.vu/ hat Hermine am 19. September Geburtstag. Das hab ich für meine Zwecke mal ein wenig geändert...nicht sauer sein : )  
  
2. In dieser Geschichte wird Blaise Zabini vorkommen. Bei dieser Person spalten sich die Meinungen, was das Geschlecht angeht. Bei mir wird es ein Kerl sein. Also wenn ihr mich darüber belehren wollt, könnt ihr euch das sparen, ansonsten bitte ich euch alles zu schreiben, was euch einfällt...egal, ob positiv oder negativ : ) Danke. 


	2. Ein seltsamer Bursche

Vielen Dank an Matorif und Lorelei Lee für ihr nettes Review :)  
  
Dann muss gesagt werden, dass am Ende dieses Kapitels, die Story endlich etwas in Gang kommt -g- und na ja, wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, sind Hermine und Draco etwas ooc, aber das find ich persönlich nicht weiter schlimm...viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
2. Ein seltsamer Bursche  
  
Die letzten drei Wochen der Ferien vergingen, wie im Flug. Hermine hatte an die Ereignisse des 4. Schuljahrs kaum noch gedacht, und sie hatte viel gelesen. Zum einen den Kurzgeschichtenband zum wiederholten Male, sie hatte sich auch schon eine Lieblingsgeschichte daraus auserkoren: The Unicorn In The Garden (Das Einhorn im Garten), sowie ihre Schulbücher, die sie sich schon früh besorgt hatte.  
  
Bei ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte sie auch ihre Freunde Ron und Harry getroffen. Zunächst hatte sie sich gewundert, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, die Dursleys dazu zu bringen, dass er in die Winkelgasse durfte, aber dann fiel ihr Prof. Dumbledores Versprechen ein, Harry dürfe später in den Ferien wieder bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau leben.  
  
Da Hermine von ihrer noch lebenden Oma zum Geburtstag ein wenig Geld bekommen hatte, lud sie ihre Freunde zu einem Eis bei Gelato & Glasuri ein.  
  
Dort verbrachten sie eine lustige Zeit: Harry erzählte, was er in diesen Ferien schon mit Ron erlebt hatte, und dieser berichtete von Fred und Georges neusten Erfindungen. Ferner stellte sich heraus, dass Ron und Harry nur ein wenig rumstromerten, Molly Weasley hatte nämlich schon ihre Bücher gekauft, und sie waren außerdem in der Winkelgasse, um sich den Mongoose No. 3 anzuschauen. Der beste Besen, den man nun haben konnte, aber leider auch der unbezahlbarste. Das machte den beiden allerdings nicht soo viel aus, da es eine Spezialanfertigung für Hüter war.  
  
Dann war es wieder so weit: Der 1. September und somit der 1. Schultag waren gekommen.  
  
Hermine war schon früh aufgestanden, um noch die letzten Dinge einzupacken und noch einmal ausgiebig zu frühstücken. Die nächste richtige Mahlzeit würde nämlich auf sich warten lassen, da die Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express ziemlich lange dauerte.  
  
Dann brachten ihre Eltern sie endlich zum Bahnhof Kings's Cross.  
  
"Hermine, Hermine!", tönte es von fern. Die Stimmen kannte sie ganz genau. Es waren die ihrer Freunde Harry und Ron, und auch wenn sie sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gesehen hatten, so freute sie sich doch sehr, die beiden wieder zu sehen.  
  
Freudig fielen sich die drei in die Arme, was Mr. und Mrs. Granger mit einem Lächeln aufnahmen. Scheinbar überlegten sie, genau wie ihre Tochter Tage zuvor, ob einer der beiden wohl der Schenker der schönen Blumen gewesen sein könnte. Hermine selber dachte allerdings nicht mehr daran.  
  
Hastig verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern, und bestieg dann mit ihren Freunden den schon Dampf ausstoßenden Hogwarts Express, um noch ein leeres Abteil zu ergattern. Und tatsächlich, sie hatten Glück, fast ganz am Ende des Zuges fanden sie eines, das sie auch sogleich für sich in Beschlag nahmen.  
  
Nachdem sie dann fast den kompletten Tag im Zug verbracht hatten, kamen sie endlich in Hogsmeade an.  
  
"Erstklässler zu mir!", vernahmen sie Hagrids vertraute Stimme, und wollten sich auch schon gerade auf den Weg zu ihm machen, da sie ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten, als sie eine weitere Stimme vernahmen, die sie leider auch nur zu gut kannten: "Ts, Potter und Weasley auf dem Weg zu ihrem riiiiesigen Freund!", stichelte Draco Malfoy.  
  
Wenn normalerweise Ron es war, der bei Malfoys Sprüchen nicht an sich halten konnte, so war es diesmal Harry, der diesem am liebsten das Maul gestopft hätte; Hagrid war schließlich sein allererster Freund überhaupt gewesen.  
  
Als Harry dann völlig außer sich schon gerade auf den hämisch grinsenden Malfoy losgehen wollte, konnte Hermine gerade noch rechtzeitig dazwischen gehen. Komischerweise ließ er dann auch schon von ihnen ab.  
  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.  
  
"Hast du doch gesehen!", antwortete Harry verärgert.  
  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht!", erklärte sie. Ron und Harry warfen ihr Blicke zu, die reinstes Unverständnis signalisierten.  
  
"Dass er uns beleidigt und provoziert, wo es geht, ist doch nichts Neues, aber...nichts über mich, kein Schlammblut...!"  
  
"Ja und?", fuhr Harry sie an, "dafür ging es diesmal um Hagrid. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir echt andere Sorgen machen!"  
  
Ron nickte bestätigend, und als er sich umschaute sagte er missmutig: "Und wegen dem Frettchen haben wir jetzt auch noch Hagrid verpasst...lasst uns jedenfalls beeilen, damit wir noch eine Kutsche bekommen!"  
  
'Super', dachte Hermine, 'dieses Jahr fängt ja echt toll an, aber irgendwie haben die beiden ja schon Recht...!". Deshalb wollte sie nach der Eröffnungsfeier auch unbedingt mit den beiden reden. Diese kurze Pause wollte sie ihnen aber schon einräumen, da sie befürchtete, dass sie sonst noch zu wütend auf Malfoy und damit evtl. auch auf sie waren.  
  
Also sagte sie am Abend im Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum: "Harry, Ron...ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich war wohl ein wenig egoistisch. Alles wieder gut?"  
  
Harry lächelte seine Freundin versöhnlich an: "Klar, längst vergessen...ich war wohl auch etwas gereizt!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Natürlich...dir kann man eh nicht lange böse sein!", sagte er verschmitzt.  
  
"Fein!", sagte Hermine erfreut, "ich werde dann jetzt schlafen gehen. Die Fahrt schafft mich immer so...und ehrlich gesagt war ich heute wieder so früh auf, weil ich so aufgeregt war...", fügte sie verlegen grinsend hinzu. Harry und Ron hatten Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Hermine war wirklich ein Fall für sich.  
  
Die Gryffindor - Schülerin stapfte, nachdem sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatte, gemächlich die alte Steintreppe hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
Dieser war denen, die sie die Jahre davor bewohnt hatte, sehr ähnlich: Es standen wieder vier Betten mit den Trennvorhängen, ausgerichtet in die vier Himmelsrichtungen, im Zimmer. Daneben jeweils ein kleines Schränkchen, wo jeder seine Dinge aufbewahren konnte. Außerdem befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes ein alter Kamin mit dunkelroten Kacheln und einer Sitzbank drum herum, der das Zimmer, das im Winter doch recht kühl wurde, erwärmen sollte. Insgesamt wirkte das Zimmer, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl es eher spärlich eingerichtet war, sehr gemütlich.  
  
Trotz das wieder einmal vier Betten in dem Raum standen, bewohnten es nur drei Mädchen; nämlich Hermine mit ihren beiden Freundinnen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil., die beide allerdings noch nicht anwesend waren.  
  
'Was habe ich auch erwartet?', dachte sich Hermine, 'es ist gerade mal halb neun, da haben sie sicher noch Interessanteres zu tun!"  
  
Also beschloss Hermine sich erstmal zu duschen. In diesem Sommer zog eine besonders heftige Hitzewelle über England her, die nicht einmal vor den dicken Mauern Hogwarts halt machte.  
  
Sie genoss das kalte Schauer sehr. Es war für sie jedes Mal, als würde sie nicht nur den körperlichen Schmutz abwaschen, sondern auch den seelischen, der sich den Tag über angesammelt hatte.  
  
Nach dieser Erfrischung fühlte sie sich wie neu, und hüllte sich in ihren Schlafaufzug, ein schwach pinkes, enges Spaghetti - Träger - Shirt und hell braun/graue, etwas weitere Trainers aus Nikki. Sie mochte diesen Stoff. Sie fand ihn irgendwie romantisch, obwohl sie natürlich genau wusste, dass Stoff nicht romantisch sein konnte; es war nur eine Personifikation, wie sie immer erklärte, wenn jemand den Stoff für widerlich befand.  
  
Hermine wollte sich gerade auf ihr Bett legen und alle Viere entspannt von sich strecken, als Lavender und Parvati kichernd den Raum betraten: "...*hihihi* das hat er wirklich gemacht?", hörte Hermine Lavender fragen, und kurz darauf dann Parvati: "Ja, und das beste wei...Hermine!", rief sie überrascht.  
  
"Hallo Hermine!", sagte dann auch Lavender voller Freude.  
  
"Wir haben dich ja noch gar nicht gesehen...wo hast du gesteckt?", versuchte Parvati zu fragen, unterbrach sich jedoch selber immer wieder, da sie dauernd kichern musste.  
  
Nun wurde auch Hermine neugierig: "He, was ist? Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit zu lachen?" Bei diesen Worten musste Parvati schon wieder anfangen zu gackern, bis Lavender plötzlich hervorplatzte: "Parvati hat einen Freund! Rate, wer es ist!"  
  
"Stark, wirklich?", Hermine freute sich sehr für ihre Freundin, aber ich weiß echt nicht, wer das sein könnte...verrats doch bitte, u~und, da du die erste von uns bist, die einen Freund hat, musst du uns natürlich alles genau berichten!"  
  
"Ja, genau!", fiel ihr Lavender ins Wort, "wir können dann schließlich noch von dir lernen...!"  
  
"Also, wer ist es denn jetzt?", Hermine war schon ganz neugierig.  
  
"Dean Thomas!", sagte Parvati etwas verlegen.  
  
"Ahh...!", Hermine gab einen hysterischen Mädchenschrei von sich, "ist doch schön! Ich mag den...der ist irgendwie cool drauf, außerdem intelligent, was sehr wichtig ist, und er ist nicht so tollpatschig, wie Seamus und Neville!"  
  
Parvati war erleichtert. Sie war froh darüber, dass Hermine ihre Beziehung gut hieß, denn ihre Meinung war ihr immer sehr wichtig.  
  
Nachdem die drei noch eine ganze Weile über Parvati und Dean, ihre Ferienerlebnisse und das bevorstehende Schuljahr geredet hatten, beschlossen sie zu schlafen. Am nächsten Tag war schließlich ihr 1. Schultag.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte Hermine dann das gleichmäßige Atmen ihrer Zimmergenossinen.  
  
'Schlaf...', dachte sie sehnsüchtig, '...ich würde jetzt auch gerne schlafen!", doch sie fühlte sich mittlerweile fitter denn je. Ihr spukte einfach zuviel im Kopf herum, und je mehr sie nachdachte, desto wärmer kam es ihr auch in ihrem Zimmer vor. Irgendwann war sie sich sicher, so ganz bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen zu können, also entschied sie sich dafür etwas Wasser zu trinken und ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie hoffte so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen oder am besten ihren Kopf ganz frei zu kriegen.  
  
Es war inzwischen zwanzig nach zwölf, wie sie durch einen Blick auf ihren alten Wecker, den sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte, erfuhr, und da sie niemanden mehr in den Gängen Hogwarts' vermutete, machte sie sich auf den Weg, wie sie war.  
  
Barfuß schlich sie dann aus ihrem Schlafraum die Treppe hinunter, durchschritt den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und schlüpfte leise durch das Portraitloch. Selbst die Fette Dame war am Schlafen, wie Hermine mit einem Lächeln feststellen musste.  
  
Sie spazierte einfach ziellos durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Ab und an blieb sie stehen und schaute sich die Gemälde genauer an oder auch mal eine Rüstung, die in einer Ecke stand.  
  
Irgendwann kam sie dann zu einem Fenster, das nicht geschlossen worden war. Sie stellte sich daran und ließ sich eine frische Brise ins Gesicht wehen. Da es jetzt im Spätsommer nachts auch noch nicht wieder richtig dunkel wurde, konnte Hermine noch genau die Umrisse von Hogwarts' Ländereien erkennen.  
  
Sie genoss die Aussicht und den Wind, der sie kühlte, bis sie den Entschluss fasste noch ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Müde war sie bisher noch nicht geworden, 'und vom Nordturm hat man jetzt sicher einen schönen Ausblick...Sterne kann man ja leider heute kaum sehen!', dachte sie verträumt.  
  
Als Hermine dann die ersten Schritte durch Hogwarts' doppelflügelige Holztür ins Freie trat, dachte sie gleich ein wenig verärgert: 'Ich hätte doch besser meine Hausschuhe mitnehmen sollen!'.  
  
Der Boden war nicht sehr eben und überall lagen kleine Steinchen, Äste, erste Kastanien und andere Dinge rum, aber umkehren wollte sie auch nicht mehr.  
  
Also schaute sie genau nach unten und ging langsam, die kühle Luft genießend, durch den Innenhof des Schlosses zum Nordturm. Der Weg dorthin war nicht gerade kurz. Hogwarts' Ländereien waren recht groß und weiträumig angelegt. Aber schließlich stand sie vor dem Turm.  
  
Er war nicht sehr anders, als die anderen des Schlosses: rund und ebenfalls aus grauem Stein gebaut mit vielen kleinen Fenstern. Was ihn aber unterschied, war, dass man ihn über eine Wendeltreppe, die sich im Inneren des Turmes befand, besteigen und durch eine Luke aufs Dach gelangen konnte.  
  
Dort konnte man in Ruhe sitzen, nachdenken und weit in die Ferne sehen. Allerdings war das Betreten des Turmes verboten, da das Geländer nicht mehr sicher war und Filch es auch wohl nicht einsah, es zu reparieren.  
  
Langsam und vor sich herträumend stieg Hermine dann den Turm hinauf. Sie wollte gerade die Luke aufmachen, als diese von der anderen Seite geöffnet wurde. Hermine war starr vor Schreck. Sie fragte sich, wer es wohl sein könnte.  
  
Sie hoffte auf einen Schüler, schließlich war es nicht erlaubt, sich nachts außerhalb des Schlafraumes aufzuhalten.  
  
Zum Weglaufen war es jetzt jedoch auch zu spät und als sich Hermine einen Augenblick besann, wurde ihr auch klar, dass sie nichts zu fürchten hatte, denn welcher Lehrer würde sich um diese Zeit schon auf einem verbotenen Turm aufhalten?  
  
Als der Ausgang dann ganz geöffnet war, sah sie zunächst nur zwei Beine, die in edlen, schwarzen Hosen und dazu passenden schwarzen Schuhen steckten. Ihr erster Gedanke war: 'Snape!'. Sie zitterte leicht.  
  
Es würde genau passen; zum einen die Kleidung, und zum anderen, war ihr Professor so eine zwielichtige Person, die sich nachts an verbotenen Orten aufhielt.  
  
Dann kurz später konnte sie jedoch auch das Gesicht erkennen: "Malfoy!", sagte sie überrascht.  
  
"Oh, Granger!", antwortete er und zog wie gewöhnlich eine Augenbraue hoch, wenn für ihn etwas unerwartet kam, "noch jemand, der nicht schlafen kann?". Es war mehr einen Feststellung, als eine Frage.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an. Mit ihm hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
  
Nachdem keiner von beiden Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, räusperte sich Malfoy schließlich und sagte: "Chic siehst du aus!". Diese Bemerkung ließ Hermine rot anlaufen und als sie dann auch noch realisierte, was sie trug, verfärbte sich ihr Gesicht noch mehr. Draco hatte nämlich noch seine normale Schulkleidung an.  
  
"Lass mich einfach!", keifte Hermine als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, und wollte schon auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, als Draco sie an die Schulter tippte: "Was??", kam es von Hermine, der es gar nicht recht war, ihrem Erzfeind mitten in der Nacht zu begegnen.  
  
"Wolltest du nicht gerade aufs Dach?", fragte er ganz ruhig.  
  
"Doch, schon...", lenkte sie kleinlaut ein.  
  
"Na dann, viel Spaß noch...Sterne sieht man heute übrigens kaum...!", sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Hermine kletterte dann aufs dach und suchte sich einen schönen Platz. Sie hatte diesen Spaziergang gemacht, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch jetzt ging es ihr diesbezüglich nicht besser, sondern eher schlechter: Sie wurde aus Malfoy einfach nicht schlau.  
  
Eigentlich hatte es ihr ja gar nicht gepasst, dass sie ihn hier traf, aber er hatte sich richtig fair, fast schon nett gegenüber ihr verhalten...und in Hogsmeade war er auch schon so merkwürdig gewesen.  
  
'Ein seltsamer Bursche!', dachte Hermine lächelnd, bevor sie sich wieder aufmachte Richtung Schloss.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Hinweis: Am Anfang wird es erstmal so Hermine/Draco sein (die ganze Zeit eigentlich), aber später dann wird es etwas mehr fantasymäßig, da spielt Hermines Kurzgeschichtenband plötzlich eine wichtige Rolle, der mysteriöse Blaise taucht auf, und was versucht dieser nachts im Verbotenen Wald zu finden? Fragen über Fragen -g- 


	3. Überraschende Offenbarungen

So, endlich geht's weiter. Vielen Dank an Svenja und Lilanith für ihre Reviews! Ihr dürft mir gerne alles, was ihr wollt, zu dieser Geschichte sagen :)  
  
Die Charaktere sind immer noch OOC, und ja.....seht selbst.  
3. Überraschende Offenbarungen  
  
Nachdem Hermine dann in ihren Schlafraum zurückgekehrt war, schlief sie auch sofort ein und konnte so immerhin noch gute fünf Stunden schlafen.  
  
Der nächste morgen kam für sie zwar so viel zu früh, aber sie war viel zu aufgeregt, was das neue Schuljahr wohl bringen würde, als dass sie sich lange damit beschäftigen wollte und konnte.  
  
Also schlüpfte sie schnell, wie ihre Freundinnen in ihre Schuluniform, einer weißen Bluse mit einem hellgrauen Pullunder darüber und einer Krawatte in den Gryffindor - Farben, sowie einem knielangen Rock in anthrazit, ging noch kurz ins Bad, um sich zu waschen, und lief dann fröhlich plappernd mit Parvati und Lavender runter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.  
  
Dort warteten schon Ron und Harry auf sie am Gryffindor - Tisch. "Guten Morgen, Hermine!", wurde sie von Harry gut gelaunt begrüßt.  
  
Hermine lächelte ein wenig, "ja, guten Morgen, Harry ...Ron!", und setzte sich mit diesen Worten gegenüber von ihren Freunden.  
  
'Dies wird ein richtig toller Tag!', dachte sie entspannt. - "Morgen Hermine!", nuschelte dann auch Ron mampfend, sodass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte, woraufhin Harry und Hermine in Gelächter ausbrachen; das war wirklich typisch Ron.  
  
Nicht wirklich hungrig, nahm sich Hermine dann ein Toast und kaute halbherzig darauf herum.  
  
Währendessen ließ sie ihren Blick geistesabwesend durch die Halle schweifen. Wie sie feststellte waren am Hufflepuff - Tisch, direkt neben ihnen, erst ein ganz paar Schüler erschienen; 'wahrscheinlich haben sie noch mit dem frühen Aufstehen, im Gegensatz zu den Ferien, zu kämpfen!', dachte sich Hermine schmunzelnd.  
  
Einen Tisch weiter, bei den Ravenclaws, waren schon bedeutend mehr Leute anwesend. Unter ihnen konnte Hermine auch Cho ausmachen, die sich gerade angeregt mit jemandem unterhielt. Sie hatte sich wohl recht gut von den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres, allen voran Cedrics Tod, erholt, was Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln bemerkte.  
  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick aus Gewohnheit weiter zum von ihnen am weitesten entfernten Tisch, dem der Slytherins.  
  
Hermine fand, dass man vielen von ihnen schon von Weitem ansehen konnte, dass sie in Slytherin waren: Wie sie ihren Kopf stets arrogant hochhielten, oder wie sie gestikulierten, wenn sie sich unterhielten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass diese Kriterien wohl bei vielen von ihnen zutrafen, aber eben auch nur bei vielen.  
  
Infolgedessen begann sie dann die Slytherin - Schüler der Reihe nach zu mustern. Irgendwann kam sie dann bei Draco Malfoy an, der ihre Erkundungstour offensichtlich verfolgt hatte: Als sie ihn nämlich dann in ihrem Trance - Zustand musterte, wie viele vor ihm, wurde sie plötzlich in die Realität zurückgeholt, als sein übliches Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwand, und er sie stattdessen anlächelte.  
  
Hermine war total überrascht und errötete etwas. Ihr war es peinlich, dass gerade er ihre abfällige Musterung mitbekommen hatte, außerdem wurde sie so an die letzte Nacht erinnert, wie sie ihm begegnet war...und überhaupt, warum lächelte er? Das tat er doch sonst auch nicht!? Aber es stand ihm, musste Hermine zugeben.  
  
Hastig wendete sie ihren Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Toast, der jetzt schon recht weich, wegen ihrer Spucke, aber nicht gerade weniger geworden war.  
  
Um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu geraten, sich umzuschauen, und sich so eine erneute Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, versuchte sich Hermine in Harrys und Rons überaus interessantes Gespräch über Quidditch einzubringen.  
  
Scheinbar wogen sie gerade die Vor - und Nachteile dieses neuen Besens für die Treiber ab...oder waren es doch die Hüter? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, obwohl es ihre Freunde ihr ausführlich erklärt hatten, aber Quidditch war für sie einfach nichts, sie flog nicht einmal gerne.  
  
Also gab sie nach einiger Zeit auf und ging in die Bibliothek, da für die Schüler ab der 5. Klasse, in der sie jetzt war, der Unterricht immer erst zur zweiten Stunde begann.  
  
Hermine setzte sich einfach an einen der alten, hölzernen Tische, ohne sich ein Buch zu holen. Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie lesen wollte, oder ob sie überhaupt lesen wollte.  
  
Sie schloss einfach die Augen, und genoss die Stille. Dafür liebte sie die Bibliothek: Es war so ruhig und hier kamen fast nie so widerwärtige Typen, wie die Slytherins, her. Es war wie ein Zufluchtsort für sie.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Hermine dann leise Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden sich nähern, die immer langsamer wurden, je näher sie kamen. Scheinbar zögerte die Person.  
  
Dann vernahm Hermine, wie diese Person einen Stuhl zurückzog, und sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Sie verspürte einen großen Drang danach, zu gucken, wer diese Person war, doch sie träumte gerade so schön, und wenn sie jetzt die Augen öffnete, würde die Person sich wahrscheinlich mit ihr unterhalten wollen.  
  
Doch dann hörte sie auch schon eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme: "Hallo Hermine!"  
  
Hermine ließ ihre Augen noch geschlossen, war allerdings verwirrt. '...diese Stimme', dachte sie.  
  
Sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Zuerst hatte sie an Malfoy gedacht, verwarf die Idee aber ziemlich schnell wieder, da es einfach nicht sein konnte; er war zwar, wie sie, oft in der Bibliothek, was sich auch in seinen Noten widerspiegelte, soviel sie wusste, aber er würde sie niemals Hermine nennen. Also gab sie schließlich ihrem Drang nach, und öffnete ihre Augen: "Malfoy!", rief sie überrascht aus.  
  
"Na, wen hast du denn sonst hinter einer so wundervollen Stimme vermutet?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Wenn du nur wieder Ärger suchst, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen...ich hab da jetzt keine Lust drauf!", antwortete Hermine verärgert.  
  
"Hey...", sagte er beschwichtigend, "war doch nur Spaß!"  
  
Die Gryffindor - Schülerin schaute ihren Gegenüber ungläubig und abwartend an. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille räusperte er sich dann; diese Situation erinnerte sie nur zu genau an die vergangene Nacht, da hatte sie auch keine Antwort gewusst, woraufhin er wieder die Initiative ergriff: "Nun ja, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin...ich weiß, es klingt vielleicht etwas komisch, aber ich dachte, da du die Aussicht vom Nordturm scheinbar auch so magst, hast du vielleicht Lust, heute Abend mit mir gemeinsam zu gehen?"  
  
'Was soll das jetzt wieder?', fragte sich Hermine, 'wieso sollte ich mit ihm da hingehen? Ist das vielleicht eine Falle? Bisher hat er mich dieses Jahr ja verschont...aber das kann alles ein Plan von ihm sein...'  
  
"Warum?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Wir könnten uns unterhalten...", meinte Draco etwas schüchtern, doch Hermine fing nach kurzer Zeit nur hysterisch an zu lachen, "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich darauf hereinfalle, oder?"  
  
Draco schaute sie an, als würde er ihre Worte nicht verstehen, deshalb erklärte Hermine belustigt: "Das ist doch bestimmt ein Plan von dir...entweder lauerst du mir mit deinen Anhängseln irgendwo auf, oder du kommst erst gar nicht, und gibst stattdessen Filch einen Tipp, dass sich jemand auf dem verbotenen Turm rumtreibt, wie du es bei Harry in der 1. Klasse damals getan hast!"  
  
Während Hermine redete, schüttelte Draco nur seinen Kopf: "Nein!". So leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte.  
  
Er stand auf, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Bevor er allerdings ging, ließ er ihr noch wissen: "Falls du es dir anders überlegst...ich werde da sein!" (A/N: Ich weiß, klingt doof ^^´)  
  
Hermine war nun sichtlich verwirrt. Auf eine Weise glaubte sie ihm, wollte sie ihm auch glauben, er schien sich nämlich schon ein wenig geändert zu haben, allerdings sollte die Vergangenheit ihr eigentlich besseres gelehrt haben, als ihm zu vertrauen.  
  
Glücklicherweise fing dann erst einmal der Unterricht an, sodass Hermine keine Zeit hatte, weitere Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, oder zu überlegen, ob sie evtl. doch zu dem Treffen gehen sollte.  
  
Leider wurde es für sie aber viel zu schnell Abend, und so verabschiedeten sich gerade Ron und Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um schlafen zu gehen, so wie Parvati und Lavender: "Kommst du nicht mit, Hermine?", wurde sie von ihren Freundinnen gefragt.  
  
Hermine verneinte die Frage. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie zum Turm gehen sollte, oder doch besser nicht, und wollte, falls sie sich für ja entschied, lieber schon im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, wo es nicht so schwer sein würde, sich rauszuschleichen.  
  
So saß Hermine in ihrer Schuluniform in einem der großen, plüschigen Ohrensessel und versuchte sich auf ihren Kurzgeschichtenband zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon an die fünf Mal gelesen, aber sie entdeckte immer noch wieder neue Metaphern und Anspielungen, was sie sehr interessant fand.  
  
Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ ihre Konzentration nach, und sie schaute unentschieden auf ihre Uhr. Es war nun kurz vor zwölf. In der vergangenen Nacht musste Draco ungefähr um diese Zeit gekommen sein, da er gerade ging, als sie kam.  
  
Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, weil beide Seiten irgendwelche Vor - und Nachteile hatten.  
  
Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später, entschloss sie sich dann aber doch zu gehen, da sie einfach zu neugierig war, über was sich Malfoy wohl mit ihr unterhalten wollte, oder ob er überhaupt Wort gehalten hatte und gekommen war - 'Obwohl, vielleicht ist er ja auch schon wieder weg?', dachte Hermine, während sie sich leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich.  
  
Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber das wäre für sie dann doch enttäuschend, denn wo sie sich nun schon dazu durchgerungen hatte, wollte sie auch hören, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
Leichtfüßig durchquerte sie den Innenhof und lief auf den Nordturm zu. Es war immer noch recht warm draußen, wenn auch nicht so schwül, wie am Tag zuvor.  
  
Leise bestieg sie die Wendeltreppe; sie wollte nicht gleich Aufmerksamkeit erregen; 'vielleicht hatte er seine Vasallen ja doch mitgebracht!', dachte sie sich.  
  
Als sie dann durch die Luke aufs Dach stieg, konnte sie aber sehen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte: Draco stand allein mit dem Rücken an eine Mauer gelehnt, seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben, und ließ seinen Blick auf etwas, das wohl in der Ferne lag, ruhen.  
  
So bemerkte er Hermine auch erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand. "Hallo!", sagte sie zögernd.  
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest noch kommen!", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Nun...über was wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte sie ungeduldig, aber auch ein wenig nervös.  
  
Mit einem energischen Schwung stieß er sich von der Mauer ab, um nun genau vor ihr zu stehen: "Nichts Bestimmtes eigentlich. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre mal nett, wenn wir uns ein wenig unterhalten würden. Ich meine was wissen wir denn schon voneinander?"  
  
"Ich würde mal sagen, nichts, als die typischen Gerüchte und Vorurteile!". Er nickte bestätigend.  
  
Hermine war aber immer noch verwirrt: "Aber warum möchtest du überhaupt etwas von mir wissen? Ich meinte, du hattest bisher nur Beleidigungen für mich und meine Freunde übrig...was soll ich denn da denken?"  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du so oder ähnlichen reagieren würdest...und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dir nicht mal richtig sagen, warum ich immer so fies zu euch war. Klar, ich mag Potter nicht, aber sonst...!"  
  
Hermine blickte ihn nur an, sagte nichts. Das war nicht gerade eine befriedigende Antwort.  
  
"Nun, um ganz korrekt zu sein", korrigierte er sich, "war es nicht zuerst ich, der Potter nicht mochte, sondern mein Vater. Ich bekam es von ihm eingetrichtert Potter nicht zu mögen, und schließlich fühlte ich dann auch wirklich so....so war er mit vielen Dingen!", ergänzte er traurig, "du warst meinem Vater auch ein Dorn im Auge, und das nicht nur, weil du eine Muggelgeborene bist, sondern weil du stets die Klassenbeste warst, und ich somit immer nur der Zweite war...weißt du, Matthew, mein kleiner Bruder, und ich mussten immer Vaters Vorstellungen zu 100% erfüllen, sonst hatte er schon ein paar Erziehungsmaßnahmen, wie er es nannte, für uns parat!"  
  
Hermine war völlig überwältigt von diesem plötzlichen Redefluss, aber das alles ergab für sie noch keinen Sinn. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der tolle Malfoy so abhängig von seinem Vater war, und dass er einen Bruder hatte, hatte sie auch nicht gewusst, und überhaupt, warum sagte Malfoy, sein Vater hatte diese Maßnahmen?  
  
Als ob Draco ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Zum Glück ist er aber jetzt in Azkaban, und Matt und ich leben nun bei unserer Mutter...sie ist ganz anders, als er...die beiden passen gar nicht richtig zusammen!", entschied er.  
  
"Wow!", antwortete Hermine, "das kam jetzt alles etwas überraschend...!" - "Ich weiß...tut mir leid!" - "Du musst dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen!", sagte sie liebevoll.  
  
Bei den Worten lächelte er sie wieder an: "Ich wollte einfach, dass du verstehst, wieso ich bin, wie ich bin. Das war zwar nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt, aber vielleicht hast du ja jetzt irgendwann mal Lust, dich zu unterhalten?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Hermine nickte zaghaft, woraufhin er unter Gemurmel, dass es schon sehr spät sei, den Turm verließ.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt.  
Hinweise:  
  
1. Der Titel der Story ist übrigens von einem Lied von Save Ferris geborgt ^^´ Hört es euch bei Gelegenheit mal an :)  
  
2. Dracos Erklärung am Ende wird zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch ausführlicher beleuchtet werden, und noch offene Fragen, zB warum er plötzlich mit Hermine sprechen will, werden dann auch behandelt. 


	4. Professor Snape

Diesmal gilt mein Dank: Lorelei Lee, Little-pan15 (was immer du mir auch sagen wolltest ^^´), Svenja und yvymaus. Schön, dass euch die Geschichte zu gefallen scheint :)  
4. Professor Snape  
  
Jetzt war er also gegangen, und Hermine blieb ziemlich konfus zurück.  
  
Er konnte doch in so einem Moment nicht einfach gehen. Sie hatte doch nun so viele Fragen. Fragen wie, warum sein Vater in Azkaban war, was das für Maßnahmen waren, von denen er sprach, allein das Wort machte ihr Angst, und warum er gerade Ihr das alles erzählen wollte etc...Fragen, auf die sie jetzt selbst versuchte eine Antwort zu finden, aber keine fand.  
  
Außerdem hatte er sie immer noch nicht aufgeklärt, warum er sich mit ihr unterhalten wollte, und des Weiteren begann sie sich plötzlich zu fragen, wie Malfoy wohl sein würde, wenn er nicht mehr von seinem Vater kontrolliert werden würde.  
  
Hatte sie in den vergangenen ersten Stunden des neuen Schuljahres diesen neuen Malfoy schon erlebt? Oder hatte sein Vater auch aus Azkaban heraus vielleicht noch zuviel Einfluss? Soviel sie wusste, war Lucius Malfoy sehr mächtig und einflussreich, weswegen auch immer...  
  
Gedankenverloren schlenderte Hermine zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Die Unterredung mit Malfoy hatte zwar nicht lange gedauert, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt noch nicht schlafen konnte, nicht mit den ganzen unbeantworteten Fragen, die er in ihr zurückgelassen hatte. Aber in einem Punkt war sie sich nun sicher: Würde er noch einmal auf sie zukommen, und mit ihr reden wollen, würde sie zusagen. Er hatte sie nun wirklich neugierig gemacht.  
  
Der nächste Tag begann für Hermine ziemlich schlecht: Sie hatte verschlafen, da sie in der Nacht einfach keine Ruhe gefunden hatte, '...und ausgerechnet heute habe ich zuerst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke...Snape wird sich freuen Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abziehen zu können!', dachte sie missmutig.  
  
Hektisch machte sie sich zurecht, schnappte sich ihre Bücher und rannte los zu den Kerkern.  
  
Sie hatte den Zaubertränkeraum fast erreicht, als sie jemanden knapp davor an eine der Kerkerwände gelehnt sah. Allerdings konnte sie aufgrund der Schatten, die durch die Kerzen erzeugt wurden, die den Gang beleuchteten, nicht erkennen, wer es war.  
  
Von Weitem erinnerte sie diese Person wegen der Körperhaltung sehr stark an Draco. So hatte sie ihn in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefunden. Hermine musste unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln.  
  
Außerdem erinnerte sie die Situation an ihre Grundschulzeit: Da wurden die quengelnden Kinder auch immer vor die Tür geschickt. '...allerdings seltsam, dass sich Snape scheinbar auf solche Muggelmethoden einlässt!', dachte sie amüsiert, und ein weites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Draco!", sagte sie überrascht, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, "was hast du angestellt, dass er dich rausgeschickt hat?", fragte sie interessiert.  
  
Er grinste ein wenig, überheblich, wie immer, und sagte dann gedehnt: "Ich war noch gar nicht drin!"  
  
"Was? Wieso nicht?", fragte Hermine etwas erschrocken. Man konnte doch nicht einfach so dem Unterricht fernbleiben.  
  
"Nun", meiner er, während ein zaghaftes Lächeln sein bekanntes Grinsen ablöste, "ich habe gesehen, dass du noch nicht da warst, und ich war mir sicher, dass du aber noch kommen würdest, und deshalb dachte ich mir, warte ich auf dich...vielleicht wirst du so nicht bestraft, wenn ich auch zu spät komme!"  
  
Hermine war sprachlos nach dieser Erklärung, und schaffte es gerade noch ein Danke zu stammeln, als Draco auch schon die Tür aufstieß und sogleich begann auf Snape einzureden: "Guten Morgen Professor, und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass Hermine und ich zu spät sind, aber...!"  
  
Hermine stand einfach nur neben dem Slytherin. Er hatte sie total überrumpelt, und sie war immer noch sehr überrascht, aber es gefiel ihr.  
  
Sie hörte gar nicht richtig, was Draco Snape erzählte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er das schon hinbekommen würde.  
  
Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern, auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden, und wie sie erwartet hatte, ganz hinten in der Ecke, sah sie Ron und Harry, die ihr mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen und ihr andeuteten, dass sie ihr einen Platz freigehalten hatten.  
  
'Jedenfalls etwas!', dachte Hermine erleichtert.  
  
Neben den beiden entdeckte Hermine dann Parvati und Dean und weitere Gryffindor - Schüler, die alle Mitleid mit ihr zu haben schienen.  
  
"Miss Granger! Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", wurde Hermine von Snapes strenger Stimme jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Sofort färbte sich ihr Gesicht rot: "Äh, n-nein, Professor!", sagte sie verlegen.  
  
Zornig wiederholte Snape: "Sie und Mr Malfoy werden heute nachsitzen und dabei das Zutatenregal auf Vordermann bringen! Das dürfte Sie gewiss für ein paar Stunden beschäftigen. Vielleicht sind sie dann beim nächsten Mal etwas pünktlicher...und setzen Sie sich endlich!"  
  
"J-ja, Professor!", sagte Hermine völlig verunsichert, und machte sich auf in Richtung Harry und Ron, als Snapes Stimme sie erneut zusammen fahren ließ: "Nicht dort! Sie werden sich schön nach hier vorn begeben, direkt vor das Pult, neben Mr Malfoy, und bevor ich es vergesse, 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Zuspätkommens und dem Mangel an Respekt gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson!"  
  
Geknickt schlich Hermine zu dem Platz, den Snape ihr angewiesen hatte.  
  
"Tut mir leid!", hörte sie Malfoy murmeln.  
  
"Du kannst ja nichts dafür!", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, "aber so haben wir jedenfalls Gelegenheit das von dir lang ersehnte Gespräch zu führen!", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.  
  
Der übrige Schultag verlief dann für Hermine recht angenehm. Sie hatte nur noch eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, in der sie ausnahmsweise, und zu Hermines Glück, nur Theorie machten, sowie eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, wo sie dieses Mal ihre eigene Nicht - Zauberstab - Hand in eine Pfote verwandeln sollten.  
  
Prof. McGonagall gab aber, besonders den schwächeren Schülern, viele Hilfestellungen, da die Fehlerquellen und Gefahren bei solchen Verwandlungen sehr groß waren. (Es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass Hermine die Aufgabe bravourös meisterte, oder? ;))  
  
Nach dem Mittag ging Hermine dann direkt zu dem Zaubertränkeraum, da am Nachmittag für die 5. Klassen nur noch Wahrsagen stattfand, was sie sehr schnell wieder abgewählt, und Draco nie belegt hatte.  
  
"Ah, schön! Jedenfalls sind Sie pünktlich!", wurde sie von Snape begrüßt.  
  
Er stand seitlich neben dem Pult, wie er es auch immer während des Unterrichts tat. Malfoy war auch schon da; er hatte sich auf seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe gesetzt, den er seit der 1. Klasse innehatte, und den er in diesem Jahr mit Hermine teilte.  
  
Diese ganze Situation erinnerte sie stark an den Unterricht: 'Manche Leute können einfach nie aus ihrer Haut!', dachte sie und hätte fast ein wenig geschmunzelt, hätte Snape sie nicht angefahren: "Träumen Sie nicht, kommen Sie lieber endlich her, Sie haben noch genug zu tun!"  
  
Hermine nickte schuldbewusst.  
  
"Also", begann Snape, abwechselnd seinen Lieblingsschüler und die Gryffindor - Schülerin anguckend, "Sie beide werden dann das Zutatenregal komplett ausräumen, abstauben und dann alphabetisch wieder einordnen. Verweste oder schlecht gewordene Zutaten werfen Sie natürlich weg und leer gewordene werden Sie vermerken, damit ich sie neu besorge...und jetzt an die Arbeit!"  
  
Snape wollte sich schon gerade zu Gehen wenden, als "Ja, Miss Granger?" - "Professor, schön und gut, aber woran erkennen wir denn, welche Zutaten nur gammelig aussehen, und welche es wirklich sind?"  
  
"Nun", kam es von dem Zaubertränkemeister, "dann werden Sie sich wohl in einigen Büchern erkundigen müssen, wenn Sie es so nicht wissen!", und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen verschwand er dann.  
  
Hilfesuchend schaute Hermine zu Malfoy, der Snapes Anweisungen schweigend aufgenommen hatte. "Okay, dann lass uns anfangen, vielleicht schaffen wir es dann bis zum Abendessen!", sagte er ruhig.  
  
Hermine starrte Draco einen Moment lang an: "Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben? Ok, ich gebe zu, dass wir eine Strafe verdient haben, aber er erwartet etwas, das wir nicht erfüllen können...er ist so unfair!"  
  
Ihre Stimme war immer lauter und schriller geworden, während sie gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Beruhige dich!", sagte Malfoy beschwichtigend, "er ist wirklich korrekter, als manch einer denkt!"  
  
"Ha, das sagst du nur, weil du ein Slytherin bist, und er euch eh bevorzugt!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Nein, glaube mir!", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, "er weiß genau, was er verlangen kann...du weißt ja, dass mein Vater in Azkaban ist, und in der Zeit zwischen der Festnahme, und der Verhandlung, mussten Matt und ich Malfoy Manor verlassen, weil Mutter meinte, wir würden sonst traumatische Schäden bekommen, wenn wir die ganzen Durchsuchungen etc vom Ministerium mitbekommen würden" - er grinste etwas - "und für die Zeit wohnten wir bei einem Freund der Familie - Snape!"  
  
Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen: "Snape ist ein Freund eurer Familie?"  
  
"Ja, er ist wirklich sehr nett, und auch ganz anders, als im Unterricht. Wenn er unterrichtet, ist er, denke ich mal so, weil er seine Autorität wahren muss!"  
  
Hermine blickte Draco skeptisch an. "Aha, und wie hilft uns das bei unserer Aufgabe?"  
  
"Naja, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, gibt es bei Snape nicht gerade viele Dinge, die Kinder so tun können, also hat er mir und Matt vieles über Zaubertränke beigebracht. So zu sagen eine kleine Nachhilfestunde, und da hat er mir eben auch einen Trick verraten, wie man erkennt, ob die Zutaten noch haltbar sind, oder nicht!"  
  
"Der da wäre?", fragte Hermine genervt. Sie wusste nicht richtig, was sie von dieser unerwarteten Aufklärung halten sollte.  
  
"Nun, man fragt bei der betreffenden Zutat leise recentus, und wenn die Zutat schlecht war, fällt sie in sich zusammen!", antwortete Draco stolz.  
  
"Naja schön", lenkte Hermine dann ein, "vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Dann lass uns mal anfangen!"  
  
.wird fortgesetzt.  
Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir dann erfahren, was so während der Strafarbeit passiert, und vielleicht noch einige andere Sachen...mal sehen -g- 


	5. Erste Annäherungen

Haloooo, und vielen Dank an Viciousdragon, Evil*Twin, HermineMalfoy, Guard und Lorelei Lee für die netten Reviews :)  
5. Erste Annäherungen  
  
Schweigend arbeiteten sie vor sich hin: Sie räumten das Regal aus, versuchten aber die alphabetische Reihenfolge beizubehalten, damit sie es später leichter haben würden; dann staubten sie das alte, hölzerne Regal ab, sowie die vielen durchsichtigen Glasbehälter.  
  
"So, das hätten wir dann schon mal!", sagte Draco erleichtert.  
  
"Ja, aber jetzt beginnt erst die richtige Arbeit!", ergänzte Hermine missmutig.  
  
"Ach, das machen wir doch mit Leichtigkeit!", versuchte Draco sie zu ermuntern, "ok, mal sehen, was kommt zuerst?", fragte er sich umschauend.  
  
"Affodillwurzel!", antwortete Hermine ihm nach einem kurzen Blick auf die vielen Gläschen, "die Zutat müssen wir aber vermerken...sie ist leer!"  
  
Mit einem Nicken signalisierte der Slytherin ihr, dass er verstandene hatte, und kramte aus seiner Tasche ein Pergament sowie eine Feder hervor, um es gleich zu notieren.  
  
"Als nächstes Alraunensprossen!", diktierte Hermine, und so hatten sie bald ein System ausgearbeitet: Hermine nannte jeweils die nächste Zutat, während Draco sie dann verstaute.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verkündete Hermine dann: "Hahnenfußsekret - leer, und es sieht auch nicht danach aus, als wäre in letzter Zeit noch was drin gewesen!" Dabei zuckte Draco merklich zusammen und begann leicht zu zittern, was ihr natürlich nicht entging: "Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"N-nichts!", antwortete er.  
  
"Komm schon, Draco!", sagte sie, "ich merk doch, das irgendwas ist!"  
  
Aber keine Antwort kam.  
  
Eine Weile war es dann einfach still im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, bis Draco schließlich doch mit leiser Stimme fragte: "Was weißt du über Hahnenfußsekret?"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, sammelte sich dann und begann zu berichten: "Hahnenfußsekret, zu Latein Gollumpedis - Secretus, bezeichnet eine äußerst giftige, weißliche Substanz, die oral eingeführt wird. Diese Substanz ist seit 1983 verboten, da sie zum Tod führen kann, allerdings erst nach etwa 6 - 8 Stunden. So wurde dieses Gift vorzugsweise als Foltermittel verwendet, da es die Magenschleimhäute wegätzt, was dem Opfer große Qualen bereitet. Die Wirkung des Gifts kann aber auch durch einen einfachen Zauber gestoppt werden..."  
  
"Ja, danke!", wurde sie von Draco mit einem gequälten Lächeln unterbrochen.  
  
"Aber wozu das?", wollte die Gryffindor - Schülerin wissen.  
  
Draco schaute sie eindringlich an, und musste schlucken. Langsam begann er dann zu sprechen; Hermine merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel.  
  
"Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dir doch von meinem Bruder Matt erzählt, und dass er und ich die Anforderungen unseres Vaters immer zu 100% erfüllen mussten?"  
  
Zur Bestätigung nickte Hermine. Sie war sehr gespannt, was sie nun von ihm erfahren würde.  
  
"Tja, ich habe dir dann auch sicher von seinen Erziehungsmaßnahmen erzählt, oder?", fragte er.  
  
"Nur, dass er welche für euch hatte, allerdings kann ich mir darunter nicht wirklich was vorstellen...aber allein das Wort finde ich richtig grausig!", sagte Hermine.  
  
Bei diesen Worten lachte Draco kurz hysterisch auf, bevor er fort fuhr: "Oh, das Wort ist nichts im Gegensatz zu den Taten. Flüche und Muggelfoltermethoden waren seine gängigen Mittel uns Gehorsam einzutrichtern. Ab und an kamen dann aber auch andere Dinge zum Einsatz, wie eben Hahnenfußsekret...", schilderte er seine Erfahrungen, immer noch leicht hysterisch.  
  
Entsetzt starrte Hermine ihn an: "Aber das geht doch nicht, das ist verboten!"  
  
"Ts, das interessiert Vater doch nicht!", sagte Draco aufgebracht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie nur so naiv manchen Dingen gegenüber sein konnte.  
  
Schweigend schauten sie sich an. Hermine hatte noch so viele Fragen, aber sie traute sich nicht, sie in diesem Moment zu stellen. Sie beschloss einfach ihn entscheiden zu lassen, ob er noch mehr erzählen wollte, was sie sehr begrüßen würde, oder aber, ob er weiter arbeiten wollte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Draco wieder beruhigt, er ergriff erneut das Wort, und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Weißt du, vergangenen Sommer wäre Matt beinahe an so einer Strafe gestorben...er hatte ihm sehr viel, für Matts Größe zuviel, eingeflößt, und mich hatte er gestupefyd und mich dann vor Matt gesetzt. Ich sah meinen Bruder die ganze Zeit weinen, und hörte seine Schreie, aber konnte nichts machen, und Vater machte keine Anstalten, die Strafe zu beenden...".  
  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und fast unmerklich kullerten ihm ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
Hermine haderte etwas mit sich. Sie wollte ihn jetzt gern in ihre Arme schließen, und ihn trösten, aber sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, also ließ sie es bleiben.  
  
Mit immer noch gesenktem Blick erzählte Draco weiter: "Du musst wissen, Matt ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben! Er ist die einzige Person, zu der ich vollstes Vertrauen haben, und er versteht mich immer, obwohl er doch erst zehn Jahre ist!"  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem es mir endgültig gereicht hat. Mir war egal, was Vater wohl mit mir machen würde...ich bin zum Ministerium gegangen!"  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf wieder, blickte Hermine durch seine tränenverschmierten Augen an, und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Durch mich kam er nach Azkaban, und es war das Beste, was ich je getan habe!"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn einen Augenblick fassungslos an. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand einen Familienangehörigen ausgeliefert hatte, sie hatte aber auch noch nie so etwas Grausames und zugleich Trauriges gehört, sodass ihr Blick sofort wieder weich wurde.  
  
Er hatte ihren Gefühlswandel natürlich mitbekommen, und lächelte erleichtert, als sie ihn zum Schluss so verständnisvoll ansah.  
  
Nun konnte sie nicht länger an sich halten und breitete ihre Arme aus, um ihn zu umarmen und zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstand und sich über seine Offenheit freute, doch er wehrte diesen Versuch entschieden ab.  
  
Getroffen und auch etwas verlegen, schaute Hermine zu Boden. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, 'aber was habe ich auch erwartet?', fragte sie sich.  
  
Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt, wie sie sich nun fühlte, deswegen nahm er ihn Kinn in seine linke Hand, führte ihren Kopf nach oben und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Behutsam sprach er dann: "Nicht so, Hermine!" - Irritiert sah sie ihn an - "Weißt du, seit dem letzten Schuljahr, als du bei dem trimagischen Turnier erst so spät gerettet wurdest, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du mich mal umarmen würdest...aber ich möchte nicht, dass du es tust, weil du Mitleid mit mir hast!"  
  
Sie nickte zaghaft. Es war völlig ungewohnt für sie, solche Worte von ihm zu hören, aber es gefiel ihr. Er gefiel ihr, und das langsam immer mehr.  
  
"Ok, genug geplaudert - lass uns weiter machen!" meinte Draco dann, "wir wollen schließlich bis zum Abendessen fertig sein!", und so arbeiteten sie kräftig weiter, und sie schafften es auch tatsächlich ihr Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
Draco hatte schon gerade seine Sachen zusammengepackt und wandte sich zum Gehen, als die Gryffindor - Schülerin ihn zurückhielt: "Draco...!"  
  
Überrascht hielt er inne, und drehte sich um "Ja?"  
  
"Sag mal, hättest du vielleicht Lust später noch etwas zu machen?", fragte sie schüchtern.  
  
"Gern!", sagte er leicht verwundert.  
  
Sie lächelte erfreut: "Schön, wo treffen wir uns?"  
  
"Hum, da wir ja noch keine genauen Pläne haben...wie wärs, wenn du zu mir kommst, wenn du deine Aufgaben erledigt hast. Ich habe nämlich, wie du wohl nicht weißt, ein Einzelzimmer - eines der wenigen guten Dinge, die Vater gemacht hat. Du gelangst dorthin, wenn du dich in den Kerkern Richtung Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer befindest. Dort steht doch dann in einer Ecke eine Rüstung, davor bleibst du stehen, und sagst Bruderherz. Ich freu mich schon!"  
  
"G-gut!", brachte sie gerade noch hervor, als Draco auch schon gegangen war.  
  
~  
  
Ungefähr 2 ½ Stunden später machte sich Hermine nervös auf den Weg. Sie war irgendwie aufgeregt und freute sich sehr. Sie ging leichtfüßig aus dem Gryffindor - Turm, durchquerte viele Gänge, um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen. Je näher sie kam, desto schneller wurde sie. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum.  
  
Endlich kam sie dann an, sagte leicht erschöpft: "Bruderherz", und sofort bildete sich ein Eingang in der Mauer, ähnlich dem, der in die Winkelgasse führte.  
  
Sie trat neugierig einen Schritt ein. Draco war scheinbar gerade nicht da, also betrachtete sie das Zimmer. Es wirkte insgesamt recht düster: Der Boden war mit einem schwarzen Rauteppich ausgelegt. Hinten in dem Raum stand an einer Wand ein großes Bett mit dunkelgrünen, zugezogenen Vorhängen, daneben ein Nachttisch aus dunklem Holz. Außerdem gab es in dem Raum noch eine Kommode, aus demselben Holz, sowie eine kleine Couch aus dunkelgrünem Leder.  
  
Eigentlich war der Raum gar nicht so anders, als die normalen Schlafräume, nur eben etwas kleiner. Was auch noch zu der Finsternis des Zimmers beitrug, war sicherlich, dass es keine Fenster gab. Dennoch wirkte das Zimmer sehr einladend, fand Hermine.  
  
Interessiert ging sie etwas weiter ins Zimmer, auf die Kommode zu, um sich die Bilder anzusehen, die Draco dort nach Muggelart aufgestellt hatte.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg dorthin stolperte sie etwas, was ziemlichen Lärm verursachte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie dann eine tiefe Stimme vom Bett her: "Draco, hast du dir was getan?"  
  
Hermine war wie erstarrt: 'Wem gehört nur die Stimme?', fragte sie sich, und da sie nicht fähig war eine Antwort zu geben, wurde kurz später ein Vorhang zurückgezogen, und vor ihr stand ein recht großer, und muskulöser Junge, der in Dracos Alter zu sein schien, nur mit einer schwarzen, seidenen Boxershorts bekleidet.  
  
Er hatte dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen, sowie schwarze, lange Haare, die er zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Außerdem zierte ein riesiges Schlangen - Tatoo seinen Oberkörper.  
  
Emotionslos sah er sie an, und Hermine starrte einfach zurück.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	6. Erkenntnisse

Hi, und vielen, vielen Dank an Little-pan15, Lorelei Lee, kleinefly, Viciousdragon, Evil*Twin und Nikki fürs liebe reviewen : )  
Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: In nächster Zeit werden die Kapitel erstmal unregelmäßiger kommen, da ich fürs Abi lernen muss, und wenn ich's geschrieben hab, dann wahrscheinlich erstmal 3-4 Wochen gar nicht da sein werde. Seid nicht zu traurig ;)  
So, dieses Kapitel mag ich nicht so, aber da müssen wir jetzt durch. Schlaft bitte nicht ein ;)  
6. Erkenntnisse  
  
"Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger!", sagte die Gryffindor - Schülerin, die Initiative ergreifend. De Unbekannte reagierte aber nicht, sodass sich Hermine sehr unsicher und fehl am platz fühlte.  
  
Zum Glück öffnete sich aber in dem Moment der Eingang erneut und Draco kam herein: "Hi, Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du schon da bist, deswegen... tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest!", begrüßte er sie.  
  
Während Draco gesprochen hatte, beobachtete sie, wie der Unbekannte sich abwandte und wieder ins Bett begab, "Das macht doch nicht!", sagte sie lächelnd zu Draco, "aber was wollen wir eigentlich machen?"  
  
"Hmm, wie wärs, wenn wir am See ein wenig spazieren gehen?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin gern im Freien, besonders, wenn es langsam Herbst wird, und alles so schön bunt wird...!"  
  
"Dann mal los, bevor es zu spät ist, und die alte McGonagall ihre Runde macht und alle rein scheucht...", antwortete Draco, sagte dann noch zu dem Unbekannten gewandt: "Bleib so lang du willst...bis dann!", und hielt Hermine spielend galant seinen Arm hin, um sie hinaus zu führen.  
  
Kaum waren sie auf den düsteren Kerkergang hinaus getreten, platzte es aus Hermine neugierig heraus: "Wer war denn das in deinem Zimmer?"  
  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, antwortete der Slytherin: "Blaise Zabini - du solltest ihn eigentlich kennen, auch wenn er momentan den Unterricht nicht besucht!"  
  
Erstaunt blieb Hermine stehen: "Das war Blaise? Der hat sich über die Ferien ganz schön verändert!", stellte sie fest, "aber was meinst du mit momentan den Unterricht nicht besucht?"  
  
"Nun, er hat am Ende des letzten (A/N: =4.) Schuljahres ein traumatisches Erlebnis gehabt, und seit dem ist er eben sehr verändert, äußerlich, als auch von seinem Verhalten - er spricht kaum noch, zieht sich total zurück und nimmt kaum noch etwas richtig wahr, deshalb hat Prof. Dumbledore ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit freigestellt...!"  
  
"...aber..."  
  
"...aber was mit ihm passiert ist? Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht, noch nicht, sagen. Bisher wissen nur Prof. Dumbledore und ich, sein bester Freund, davon. Sei so gut und sag es auch nicht weiter!", bat Draco.  
  
"Klar!", versprach Hermine, während sie und Draco durch die doppelflüglige Holztür des Schlosses ins Freie traten.  
  
Es dämmerte bereits und so wurden die Ländereien sowie der See in ein leuchtendes Rot getaucht.  
  
Zunächst spazierten die beiden Schüler einfach schweigend Seite an Seite um den See, bis Draco sich (mal wieder) räusperte, und sie schüchtern aufforderte: "Erzähl mir doch mal etwas von dir, was sonst niemand weiß!"  
  
Eine ganze Zeitlang gingen sie still weiter; scheinbar dachte Hermine nach, doch dann durchbrach sie die Schweigsamkeit: "Hmm, ich habe ein recht großes Muttermal in Form einer Orchidee auf meiner rechten Brust!"  
  
Zufrieden lächelte Draco sie an. Das war schon mal ein Anfang.  
  
"Nun bist du aber dran!", stichelte sie.  
  
"Na gut!", meinte er verschmitzt, "das ist aber wirklich peinlich...also im Sommer bekomme ich immer Sommersprossen, die ich mir aber jeden Tag aufs Neue wegzauber!"  
  
Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Sie hatte sich zwar gedacht, dass er eitel war, da er doch sehr auf sein Erscheinungsbild achtete, aber so sehr? Sie fand es allerdings gar nicht schlimm, sondern eher im Gegenteil, sie freute sich, dass er ihr das erzählt hatte, das würde sicherlich nicht jeder machen.  
  
Nachdem sie dazu aber kein Kommentar mehr verlauten ließ, meinte er: "Noch etwas...!"  
  
"Hmm, als gut, ich gestehe, ich hatte als Kind Angst vor Hexen...!"  
  
Draco guckte sie einen Moment irritiert an, bevor beide anfingen zu kichern, "und ich", begann Draco, weiterkichernd, "und ich wollte als Kind mal Lokomotivführer werden...!"  
  
Nun konnte sich Hermine nicht mehr halten und prustete laut los: "Du und ein Muggelberuf? Wow, das hätte ich überhaupt nicht erwartet...!"  
  
Darauf erwiderte Draco bestimmt: "Die Muggel haben sehr interessante Dinge, und ich habe mich immer gerne damit beschäftigt...!" Dracos Stimme war immer leiser geworden.  
  
"...bis dein Vater es herausbekommen hat?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Draco nickte und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, wohl wegen der Erinnerungen an die Reaktion seines Vaters.  
  
Draco, seinen Gedanken nachhängend und Hermine, verärgert darüber, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben, spazierten schweigend weiter, bis sie den See komplett umrundet hatten.  
  
"So, da wären wir wieder!", stellte der Slytherin fest.  
  
"Ja, und es war sehr schön mit dir!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.  
  
Leicht verlegen blickte er sie an: "Das freut mich! Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns ja öfter treffen!"  
  
"Das wäre schön...und, ...darf ich dich heute, als Abschluss eines netten Abends, umarmen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Draco sah sie etwas überrascht an, nickte aber und trat, genau wie Hermine, einen Schritt nach vorn, sodass sie nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt, vor einander standen. Die Gryffindor - Schülerin ergriff dann die Initiative und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco die Umarmung erwiderte und sie sich so nah waren, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie konnten den Herzschlag des jeweils anderen vernehmen - für ein paar wunderschöne Sekunden.  
  
~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine recht früh auf. Sie fühlte sich ausgeglichen und gut. Sie machte sich jetzt zwar ein wenig Sorgen um Draco, aber dafür war die Ungewissheit nun weg.  
  
Da Samstag und somit unterrichtsfrei war, schliefen Parvati und Lavender noch. Deswegen stand Hermine leise auf, ging sich duschen und kleidete sich dann in eine verwaschene Jeans sowie ein schwarzes T - Shirt.  
  
Bevor sie den Schlafsaal verließ, warf sie noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster: Obwohl es langsam Herbst wurde, war die Sonne schon am Himmel zu sehen und legte einen wärmenden Schleier über die Erde. Hermine lächelte zufrieden. Das musste einfach ein schöner Tag werden.  
  
Als sie dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kletterte, war dort noch niemand zu sehen, 'Hmm, vielleicht sind ja schon welche beim Frühstück!', dachte Hermine, stieg durch das Portrait - Loch und schlenderte pfeifend Richtung Große Halle.  
  
Dort waren, wie sie vermutet hatte, zwar schon ein paar Schüler, aber niemand, wo sie die Lust verspürte sich dazu zu setzen. Also begab sie sich an ihren Stammplatz am Gryffindor - Tisch und begann langsam zu essen.  
  
Sie hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen, weil sie gehofft hatte, Malfoy würde auftauchen, oder wenigsten Ron und Harry, damit sie etwas unternehmen konnten, aber leider wurde sie enttäuscht, deshalb verließ sie gedankenverloren, ob sie nach draußen gehen und die letzte Sonne genießen oder doch besser in die Bibliothek und etwas lernen sollte, die Halle, und *rums* stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Hastig und etwas verlegen stammelte sie eine Entschuldigung und wollte schon weiter gehen, als sie die Person am Arm festhielt und somit aus ihrer Trance riss.  
  
"Hey, sag mal, wovon träumst du denn so früh am morgen?"  
  
"Draco!", stellte Hermine überrascht fest.  
  
"Von mir also?", fragte Malfoy mit seinem üblichen Grinsen. So ganz konnte er eben doch nicht aus seiner Haut.  
  
Noch etwas verdattert starrte Hermine ihn an, bis Draco lächelnd fort fuhr: "...es freut mich, dich schon so früh zu sehen!"  
  
Ebenfalls lächelnd antwortete sie: " Mich freut es auch. Ich ha...!"  
  
"Hermine!!", schallte es von weit.  
  
Aufgeschreckt blickten sich Hermine und Draco um. Es waren Harry und Ron, die auf sie zuliefen und schließlich keuchend neben ihnen zum Stehen kamen: "Hat er dich belästigt, Hermine?", fragte Ron aufgebracht, während Harry Malfoy anfuhr: "Hast du keine Freunde bei denen du rumhängen und dein Gift verspritzen kannst?"  
  
Fast unmerklich zuckte er kurz zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder und entgegnete in bester Malfoy - Manier: "Doch, Potthead, aber niemand regt sich so schön auf, wie ihr!"  
  
Er warf noch ein hämisches Grinsen in Rons und Harrys Richtung, und stolzierte erhobenen Kopfes zum Slytherin - Tisch.  
  
Hermine war verärgert. Hatten Ron und Harry sich nicht mal einmal zurückhalten können? Sie hatten doch wirklich keinen Grund gehabt, so zu reagieren. Aber das war wohl nur ihre Sicht der Dinge und wenn sie ehrlich war, musste es wirklich komisch ausgesehen haben, wie sie mit Draco redete. Deshalb beschloss sie, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Der Tag war sonst, wie erwartet, sehr schön für Hermine. Zunächst war sie kurz in der Bibliothek gewesen, weil Harry und Ron unbedingt ein wenig Quidditch spielen wollten, Ron hoffte nämlich dieses Jahr in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden, und danach war sie mit den beiden, sowie Lavender, Parvati + Dean, Neville und Seamus zum See gegangen. Dort hatten sie erst ein wenig geschwommen, dann gepicknickt, und schließlich einfach faul im Gras gelegen und die Sonne genossen, bis es schon Zeit war, zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  
"Seht mal!", sagte Ron, "die Post!", und tatsächlich, unzählige Eulen bahnten sich ihren Weg in die Große Halle und schließlich zu ihren Empfängern. Eine landete auch bei Hermine, die der Eule überrascht den dunkelgrünen Brief abnahm.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief, und erkannte sogleich an der gleichmäßigen Handschrift, dass er von Draco war. Eine leichte Röte machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkbar.  
  
Mit Bedacht, so dass niemand mitlesen konnte, überflog sie dann den Brief:  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
können wir uns heute Abend um 22.00 Uhr auf dem Nordturm treffen?  
  
Draco  
  
Ein Lächeln zierte nun ihr Gesicht. 'Klar!', dachte sie. Insgeheim fühlte sie sich schon etwas zu ihm hingezogen und hatte gehofft, Draco würde sich melden.  
  
Erfreut schaute sie zum Slytherin - Tisch hinüber. Draco blickte sie schon gespannt an, und Hermine nickte zusagend.  
  
"H-mne...", meinte Ron mampfend, "von wem war denn der Brief?"  
  
"Ooooch, nur von meiner Cousine!"  
  
~  
  
Hermine schaute nervös auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin im Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum hing.  
  
"Na gut, Ron, aber das ist dann wirklich die letzte Partie!", sagte sie.  
  
"Okay", willigte er ein, "aber dann streng dich mal etwas mehr an. Ich weiß, dass dus besser kannst..."  
  
Die nächsten Minuten waren für Hermine die reinste Tortur: Sie war spät dran für das Treffen mit dem Slytherin, wollte sich aber auch nichts anmerken lassen.  
  
Als das Spiel dann endlich, auch zu Rons vollster Zufriedenheit, beendet war, stammelte Hermine etwas von noch großem Hunger und in die Küche gehen, und verschwand.  
  
Nachdem sie möglichst lässig durch das Portrait - Loch geklettert war, rannte sie schnell los zum Nordturm, sie wollte Draco nicht länger warten lassen, als nötig.  
  
"Hi!", rief sie völlig außer Atem.  
  
"Hi!", erwiderte er erfreut, "ich dachte schon, du schaffst es nicht mehr!"  
  
"Ja, Ron wollte mich nicht weglassen!", entschuldigte sie sich, "aber...wolltest du eigentlich etwas Bestimmtest?"  
  
"ich wollte dich lediglich kurz sehen, weil wir doch heute morgen gestört wurden...!"  
  
"Ach ja", erinnerte sich Hermine, "Harry und sein völlig idiotischer Kommentar...!"  
  
"So idiotisch war der gar nicht!", flüsterte er.  
  
Etwas verwirrt fragte Hermine deswegen: "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich, wie er fragte, ob ich denn keine Freunde hätte, die ich nerven kann? ...bis auf Blaise hab ich wirklich keine mehr"; gab er zu, "Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich alle Kinder von Todessern von mir abwenden, seit ich ihn verraten hab, und die anderen (A/N: =andere Slytherins) haben nur Angst oder Respekt oder was auch immer vor mir!"  
  
"Aber du hast doch auch noch mich!", wisperte sie so leise, dass er es kaum verstand.  
  
"Hab ich das?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Ja!", antwortete sie nun mit fester Stimme, drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.  
  
"Danke!", sagte er, bevor er die Umarmung wieder löste: "Hast du Lust dir noch ein wenig die Sterne anzugucken?", Draco deutete mit seinen Kopf gen Himmel, "heute hat man von hier echt einen fantastischen Ausblick!"  
  
"Klar gern!"  
  
Nebeneinander am Boden liegend, betrachteten sie dann das Firmament: "Sieh mal, die Große Schlange!", sagte Draco euphorisch und mit einer Hand zum Himmel deutend.  
  
Die Gryffindor - Schülerin runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn: "Die Große Schlange ist kein Sternenbild...!"  
  
"Doch!", beharrte er, "aber nur in der magischen Welt. Weißt du, was man über Menschen sagt, die geboren wurde, als die Große Schlange am Himmel war?"  
  
"Nein, was denn?", fragte Hermine interessiert.  
  
"Diese Menschen sind entgegen, was man sonst von Schlangen erwartet, sehr nett und freundlich, allerdings sollte man sie nicht reizen, sonst werden sie zurückschlagen, und zwar meist dann, wenn man es nicht erwartet...und jetzt rate mal, bei wessen Geburt die Große Schlange zu sehen war?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
"So wie ich dich in letzter Zeit kennen gelernt habe, kannst ja nur du das sein!", antwortete sie nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, wie recht du doch hast!", kicherte er. (A/N: War schon immer mein Traum: Ein kichernder Malfoy^^´)  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie noch schweigend die Sterne betrachtet hatten, schlenderten sie zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Dort, wo sich ihre Wege trennten, blieben sie kurz stehen.  
  
"War schön mit dir!", versicherte Hermine Draco.  
  
"Fand ich auch!", sagte er, und diesmal war es auch er, der ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, dann aber davon schritt, und eine glückliche Hermine zurückließ.  
  
Er wollte gerade das Passwort für sein Zimmer sagen, als er bemerkte, wie sich der Eingang vom Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete. Hastig drückte er sich in eine dunkele Ecke, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Er sah von dort, wie eine recht große Person aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, verhüllt in eine Kutte.  
  
Zunächst konnte Draco nicht sehen, wer es war, doch als das Gesicht der vermummten Person für einen Augenblick durch den Schein einer Fackel, die den Kerkergang beleuchtete, erhellt wurde, erkannte er die Person: 'Blaise??'  
  
.wird fortgesetzt.  
Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir dann erfahren, wo Blaise hingeht, was sich Draco dabei denkt, und so manches mehr. Stay tuned =) 


	7. Nächtliches Treiben

Hallooo, dies Mal ging es mal etwas schneller, dafür ist es auch nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Nunja, zunächst vielen Dank, an meine lieben Reviewer Natascha, Nikki, Little-pan15, kleinefly, arwen und Evil*Twin (danke auch, dass du die Blaise Sache aufgeklärt hast). Ihr seid toll : )  
  
Dann hätte ich mal eine Bitte: Könntet ihr bitte schreiben, wie dieses Kapitel (oder die Story an sich) auf euch wirkt?! Irgendwie hab ich nämlich das Gefühl, dass die Geschichte einfach vor sich herplätschert, und nicht mal ansatzweise spannend ist. Wenn sie das wirklich nicht ist, bitte ich euch, auch das zu sagen!!  
  
Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen : )  
7. Nächtliches Treiben  
  
Vor Überraschung und Schreck hielt Draco den Atem an.  
  
'Was macht Blaise denn so spät nachts hier draußen? Und noch dazu in einer Kutte?', fragte er sich verwundert.  
  
Da er sich diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte, und seine Neugierde geweckt worden war, beschloss der Slytherin Blaise zu folgen.  
  
Ein wenig hatte Draco deswegen schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich war das Spionage, was er da machte, aber er versuchte sich immerzu einzureden, dass er es nur für seinen besten Freund machte. Es könnte ihm ja etwas zustoßen, wo immer er auch hinging.  
  
Möglichst ohne Geräusche zu verursachen, begab sich Draco aus der Nische auf den Gang und schlich seinem Freund unauffällig hinterher.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der sie die Kerkergänge durchstreift und schließlich auch die Kerker verlassen hatten, bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht so aufmerksam sein musste, da Blaise wohl sehr stark seinen Gedanken nachhing.  
  
Also folgte Draco Blaise zwar mit einem guten Abstand, aber doch recht offensichtlich.  
  
Er fragte sich, was Blaise wohl vorhatte, denn mittlerweile hatten sie das Schloss verlassen und gingen in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.  
  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco eigentlich gedacht, er würde seinen Freund gut kennen. Wenn er aber jetzt so über die letzte Zeit nachdachte, besonders die ersten Schultage, ...er war schon sehr verändert, und dass er den ganzen Tag am Schlafen war...er hatte einfach gedacht, Blaise würde es noch so schlecht gehen, sodass er jetzt viel Ruhe brauchte, aber scheinbar ruhte er sich für die Nächte aus.  
  
Blaise war zwar Dracos bester Freund, und Draco vertraute ihm sehr, aber ihm wurde langsam unbehaglich, denn sie hatten nun Hagrids Hütte passiert, und steuerten direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Außerdem erinnerte ihn die Kutte, die sein Freund trug, an die, in die sein Vater immer bei den Todesser - Treffen gekleidet war.  
  
So langsam beschlich den Slytherin ein Gefühl: Was, wenn Blaise auf dem Weg war, ein Todesser zu werden? Draco fühlte sich verraten und hintergangen.  
  
'Aber nein! Nein, nein, nein!', dachte er, 'das kann nicht sein...aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse würde Blaise das nie tun', beruhigte sich Draco, 'obwohl...wenn er unter dem Imperio - Fluch steht...!'  
  
In Gedanken malte sich Draco allerhand schreckliche Szenarien aus.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig beschloss Draco, nun wieder etwas vorsichtiger zu sein, da er vermutete, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte, als Blaise anscheinend auch schon sein Ziel erreicht hatte.  
  
Schnell flüchtete sich Draco hinter ein paar Bäume und Sträucher, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Da es in dem Wald sehr dunkel war und sein Freund auch einen Teil seines Blickfeldes versperrte, konnte Draco erst nichts erkennen. Als Blaise dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite trat, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. Was er nämlich aus seinem Versteck aus sah, war mehr als unheimlich:  
  
Ungefähr 15 weitere Gestalten, ebenfalls in Kutten verhüllt, waren um eine Art Altar versammelt, den sie, dem Aussehen nach, wohl selber gebaut hatten, wie Draco amüsiert feststellte.  
  
In dem Moment fiel Draco aber etwas ein, was ihn sofort wieder erstarren ließ, nämlich etwas, das sein Vater immer versucht hatte ihm einzutrichtern, scheinbar mit Erfolg, und zwar, dass bei einer Opferung eines magischen Wesens, ein selbstgebauter Altar eine notwendige Vorraussetzung war, damit das Ritual gelang.  
  
Und tatsächlich, als er etwas genauer hinsah, konnte er etwas auf dem Altar ausmachen. Er konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, wegen der Entfernung und nur bruchstückhafter Sicht durch einige Gestalten, doch es schien recht groß zu sein und vier Beine zu haben.  
  
'Hmm, vielleicht ein Hippogreif oder ein Zentaur!', dachte sich Draco, doch als sich die vermummten Gestalten neu formierten, sah er um was es sich bei dem Opfer handelte: Ein Einhorn, ein heiliges Tier.  
  
Völlig entsetzt wollte Draco etwas tun, und wenn er einfach nur zum Schloss zurücklief, aber das wäre wohl zu auffällig gewesen, deshalb verharrte er weiterhin in seinem Versteck und verfolgte, was weiterhin passierte.  
  
Anscheinend hatte das Ritual bereits begonnen, denn als Draco wieder hinsah, knieten alle bis auf eine der Gestalten vor dem Altar und hatten ihren Kopf ehrfürchtig gesenkt.  
  
Die noch stehende Person, scheinbar ihr Meister, dachte Draco, starrte auf das Einhorn, machte geheimnisvolle Zeichen mit seinen Händen und sprach laut etwas, das wie ein Gebet oder eine beschwörende Formel klang, was Draco aber nicht verstehen konnte, da es in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit holte der Meister dann etwas aus seinem Umhang, das sich als ein Messer herausstellte.  
  
Mittlerweile verfolgte Draco schon interessiert die Zeremonie und hatte sich etwas näher vorgeschlichen, um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Er war ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, was die Gestalten und besonders natürlich Blaise taten, aber immerhin würden sie sich nicht strafbar machen, indem sie das Einhorn töteten; das war es nämlich schon.  
  
Als Draco aber das Messer sah, kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihm gar nicht gefiel: 'Was, wenn sie das Blut trinken?'  
  
Der Slytherin musste sehr mit sich ringen, um nicht aus seinem Versteck zu springen und auf Blaise zuzulaufen, um ihn vor der eventuellen Dummheit zu bewahren.  
  
'Vielleicht wendet sich aber ja auch alles zum 'Guten'!', dachte er, sich beruhigend. Er konnte sich allerdings auch nicht vorstellen, was man sonst mit einem Einhorn machen konnte, bis er sah, wie ihr Anführer das Messer zu dem Horn führte und es abtrennte. Dann forderte er seine Untergebenen auf, aufzustehen.  
  
Ungläubig bemerkte Draco, dass diese, sowie der Meister selbst, ihre Oberkörper entkleideten und er (A/N: der Meister) sich mit dem Horn tiefe Schnitte, in Form eines Horns, auf der Brust, in der Nähe des Herzens, zufügte, aus denen viel Blut floss, die danach aber auch sofort wieder verheilten.  
  
Nicht einmal eine Narbe blieb zurück.  
  
Dann gab er das Horn weiter und zog sich an.  
  
Nachdem alle Gestalten dieses Ritual vollzogen hatten, ging alles ganz schnell: Der Altar war plötzlich verschwunden, die vermummten Leute stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander und ließen unwissend einen verwirrten Draco zurück.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	8. Blaise' Geheimnis

Vielen Dank an Natascha, Evil*Twin, BeckyMalfoy und Lorelei Lee für ihre tollen Reviews!! Diesmal hab ich mich besonders gefreut, und es muss wohl wirklich so sein, dass der Autor seine Geschichte immer etwas langweiliger findet, weil er schon weiß, was als nächstes passiert.  
  
*  
  
Ein Hinweis: Blaise wohnt nicht bei Draco im Zimmer, sondern besucht ihn nur manchmal tagsüber, um ein wenig zu schlafen (allein ^^´), weil er in seinem Schlafraum nicht immer die Ruhe dazu findet ^_^  
  
*  
  
Ach, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, mein Draco ist sehr emotional und sensibel ^^´ stört euch nicht dran : )  
  
*  
  
*  
8. Blaise' Geheimnis  
  
Draco verharrte noch eine Weile in seinem Versteck.  
  
Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass alle Gestalten weg waren, ging er zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er so eine widerwärtige Seite an seinem Freund entdeckt hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wovon er gerade Zeuge geworden war.  
  
'Moment!', dachte er, '...wovon ich gerade Zeuge geworden bin? Heißt das, dass wenn ich darüber stillschweige, ein Mittäter bin...von was auch immer?!'  
  
Höchst beunruhigt durchstreifte er die dunklen Kerkergänge, um zu seinem Quartier zu gelangen, und dachte immer wieder am das gerade Passierte.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er sein Wissen mit jemandem geteilt, aber ihm fiel nur Hermine ein als mögliche 'Verbündete', und da er sie mitten in der Nacht schlecht im Gryffindor - Turm aufsuchen und wecken konnte, betrat er schweren Herzens sein Zimmer.  
  
An Schlaf war allerdings gar nicht zu denken.  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang schritt er gedankenverloren vor seinem Bett auf und ab. Er überlegte, was es zu bedeuten haben könnte, was Blaise und die anderen Gestalten gemacht hatten.  
  
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er über ein derartiges Ritual, bei dem man sich mit dem Horn eines Einhorns Schnitte auf der rechten Brust zufügt, noch nie gelesen.  
  
Dass es Todesser waren, schloss er von vornherein aus, da, wie er von seinem Vater wusste, solch eine Zeremonie völlig untypisch für Voldemorts Anhänger war und außerdem würde sich Blaise nie mit Todessern einlassen, wegen der grausamen Erfahrungen, die er mit ihnen gemacht hatte...oder vielleicht gerade deswegen?  
  
'Also bleibt eigentlich nur noch eins!', dachte sich Draco, 'es muss so etwas sein, was die Muggel als Sekte bezeichnen!'  
  
Als seine Uhr schließlich 5:45 Uhr anzeigte, beschloss Draco sich fertig zu machen und dann zum Frühstück zu gehen; das fing nämlich, genau wie jeden Tag, auch am Sonntag um 6:30 Uhr an, was aber kaum jemand der Hogwarts - Schüler nutzte.  
  
Appetit hatte er nicht besonders, sein Magen machte eh immer was er wollte, wenn er nicht genug Schlaf bekommen hatte. Also saß er nur so dar, am Slytherin - Tisch, und nippte hin und wieder an seinem Kürbissaft.  
  
Er wartete auf Hermine, die, wenn ihn seine Beobachtungsgabe nicht täuschte, schon bald erscheinen müsste. Sie war am Sonntag auch schon so früh auf, um, wie er herausgefunden hatte, ein wenig ungestört spazieren zu gehen.  
  
Nach, was ihm an diesem Tag wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, kam sie dann in die Halle geschlichen.  
  
'Ihre Nacht muss wohl auch nicht so berauschend gewesen sein!', bemerkte er, ihrem Aussehen urteilend: Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe und sah ziemlich blass aus, ganz so, als hätte sie nicht viel geschlafen. Aber das interessierte ihn in dem Moment nicht so sehr. Zu sehr war er mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, deshalb rannte er auch geradewegs auf sie zu und meinte zu der verblüfften Hermine: "Hi, könntest du vielleicht jetzt sofort mit in mein Zimmer kommen, ich benötige nämlich dringend deinen Rat!".  
  
Als sie ihn aber nur verwirrt und unentschlossen anblickte, fügte er noch ein flehentliches "Bitte!" hinzu.  
  
Erst da begriff sie den Inhalt seiner Worte und sie willigte sofort ein, schließlich hatte sie die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und hatte an ihn denken müssen. Sie freute sich, etwas für ihn tun zu können.  
  
Sofort nachdem sie sein Quartier betreten hatten, brach es aus dem Slytherin heraus: "Es geht um Blaise! Ich weiß mir einfach nicht zu helfen...weißt du, ich wusste immer über alles bei ihm bescheid und dann, dann sah ich ihn plötzlich gestern Abend...gehüllt in eine Kutte ging er zum Verbotenen Wald und nahm an irgendeinem merkwürdigem Ritual teil!"  
  
Beschwichtigend nahm Hermine ihn in ihre Arme. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen: Während seines Vortrags war er immer lauter geworden, gegen Ende fast hysterisch, außerdem zitterte er.  
  
"Beruhige dich!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, "es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt so aufbraust. Erzähl mir einfach noch mal von vorn ganz genau was passiert ist...sonst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!"  
  
"Du hast vermutlich Recht!", gab er nach einer Weile zu, "aber setz dich doch erstmal!", sagte er, und deutete mit einer eleganten Bewegung zum Bett. Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen war, er blieb jedoch, immer noch etwas aufgewühlt, vor ihr stehen: "Also, ich werd dann wirklich mal ganz vorne anfangen, soll heißen, jetzt wirst du wohl doch eher, als geplant, von Blaise' Geheimnis erfahren!"  
  
Gequält lächelte der Slytherin seine Zuhörerin an, die ihm im Gegenzug aufmunternd zunickte.  
  
"Nun, das Wesentliche ist wohl, dass seine Eltern Todesser waren. Waren deshalb, weil sie mittlerweile tot sind!"  
  
Den letzten Satz ließ er sich voller Genugtuung auf der Zunge zergehen.  
  
Ein wenig verängstigt blickte sie ihn deshalb an: "W-wie ka-kannst du das so sagen?"  
  
"Weil es besser für ihn ist!", erwiderte er kühl.  
  
"Aber wie kann der Tod von Vater und Mutter gut für ein Kind sein?", fragte Hermine, schon wieder etwas mutiger, "außerdem habe ich ihn doch gesehen und auch deinen Aussagen nach geht's ihm offenbar nicht gut!"  
  
"Ja!", stimmte er ihr zu, "aber das hat andere Gründe. Weißt du, seit Potters Geburt, und somit natürlich auch Voldemorts zeitweiligem Untergang, lebten viele Todesser in Frieden, und verleugneten jegliche Verbindungen und auch die Existenz des Dunklen Lords, so auch Blaise' Eltern. Als Voldemort dann in unserem 4. Schuljahr wieder an die Macht kam, und seine Diener um sich versammeln wollte, blieben die Zabinis fern, was sehr dumm von ihnen war...Voldemort findet *jeden* und so auch die beiden. Sie wussten, dass er sie wegen Verrats umbringen würde, und deshalb wollten sie sich seine Gnade erkaufen, indem sie ihr einziges Kind opfern wollten. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, hat Voldemort keine Sekunde gezögert, und die leichte Beute hingenommen!"  
  
Nachdem er Hermine die ganze Zeit über direkt angesehen hatte, senkte er nun seinen Blick und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter: "Er und seine engsten Verbündeten haben Blaise daraufhin auf alle erdenklichen Weisen gefoltert und gequält und schließlich seine Eltern vor seinen Augen getötet!"  
  
Danach berichtete er ihr noch einmal, dies Mal aber detaillierter, die Ereignisse von der letzten Nacht und legte sich schließlich, erschöpft vom vielen Reden, neben sie aufs Bett.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


End file.
